


Family Time

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The Only One I Ever Trusted [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is set in between the main story and epilogue of "Certain," another fic in the series. Basically, this is the check-in with Lisa that should have happened at the end of the "Legends" season finale, at least in a world where things didn't go so wrong (it also pretends the Flash season finale never happened).

They met Lisa at a bar just outside Central City, which she’d slowly but surely been circling back to after months away. Even now, Mick still didn’t understand what the two siblings saw in the place – he would have been happy to never set foot in it again – but he was resigned to the fact that the city would be a part of his life as long as the Snarts were.

And he wasn’t about to let either of them go.

Lisa was sitting at the bar, flirting with a bartender who was ignoring the other customers to hang on her every word. When she caught sight of them, though, she stopped mid-sentence and shot them both a brilliant grin. Leaving the bartender as if she’d forgotten he existed, she headed straight over to them. “Finally!” She dropped a kiss on both their cheeks, then gave them a fake pout. “No word from both of you for months. I was afraid you’d forgotten all about me.”

Len gave her an affectionate smirk as they headed over to one of the tables. “Well, then I guess you’d just have to blow something up to remind us.”

As they sat down, Lisa signaled to one of the waitresses who gave her the same besotted look the bartender had. Mick sat back in his chair, ready to just watch as she turned to them both with a brightly expectant look. “So, can I finally start referring to him as my brother-in-law, or is that too ironic given our respective professions?”

Mick blinked, surprised, then felt his lips curve up at Len's flustered look. “Don’t you dare try to tell me I’m that transparent,” Len warned, glaring at his sister.

Lisa just grinned again. “Only to me, big brother. Only to me.” She leaned back in her chair, deliberately echoing Mick. “So, can I? Because I can’t imagine you’ll ever let me fulfill my childhood dreams of playing flower girl, but you have to give me at least that much.”

Mick would have assumed the ‘childhood dreams’ line was a joke, except she’d used the word ‘finally’ earlier. His brow furrowed. “Wait. How long have you seen this coming?”

She winked at the waitress who set beers down in front of all of them, then rolled her eyes at both he and Len in fond exasperation. “I think I was five.” When Len sighed and dropped his face into his hand, she gave his shoulder a sympathetic pat. “Don’t worry – the two of you being together won’t have any negative effect on your reputations. Half the criminals we’ve worked with over the years assumed you were already sleeping together, and they still considered you appropriately terrifying. I can’t imagine that will change.”

Mick mulled the information over. He didn’t care about the sex thing – he didn’t care what people thought about him at all, as long as they didn’t try to mess with either him or the Snarts – but it bugged him that he’d missed something a ton of other people had seen.

He glanced over at Len, who’d gone back to glaring at his sister. Of course, Mr. Criminal Mastermind had missed it, too. Suddenly, he felt better. “Actually, being terrifying might not be as big a deal anymore,” he said lightly, lips curving upward again as he inclined his head toward Snart. “This one’s caught the heroing bug.”

Lisa’s eyes went wide as Len shifted his glare toward Mick. It wasn’t his real glare, though – there was too much helpless fondness just beneath the surface. No wonder Lisa was never intimidated. “As if you’re any better,” he snarked back. “How much day saving have you done over the last few weeks?”

Mick shrugged, amused. “Still your fault, though.”

Lisa kept looking back and forth between the two of them, torn between delight and something that looked almost like worry. “You’re turning into sensible heroes, though, right? Not the kind who keep trying to sacrifice themselves for the greater good of the city or whatever?” She held each of their gazes for a moment. “Because you’re not allowed to die, either of you. No matter how good the reason is.”

Len glanced over at Mick, an entire commentary in that single look, and Mick slouched lower in his seat and finally took a drink of the beer sitting in front of him. If Len did decide to tell Lisa about the move Mick had tried to pull with the Oculus, he’d shut up and take it. He couldn’t tell her that it hadn’t occurred to him that she’d mourn him. It would probably upset her more than the fact that he’d tried to get himself killed.

Thankfully, Len didn’t bring it up at all, and instead gave his sister a slow ‘Master of the Universe’ smile. “Oh, we’re being _very_ sensible heroes. Saving other people from their idiocy, picking up a few shiny trifles along the way, that sort of thing.” He hesitated briefly, glancing over at Mick for confirmation. “We’re probably heading back out again with our current crew once we leave here, actually.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” Lisa smiled, answering Len’s unspoken question as she took a drink of her own beer. Then her expression took on a wicked edge. “In fact, I should probably hunt down Cisco and let him know heroing’s the official family business now. I’m sure Flash’s crew could use their own ‘sensible’ hero.”

Len glared at his sister. “If you even _think_ about telling Flash that I’ve gone hero, I swear I’ll freeze your entire shoe collection.”

Lisa shot back with another snarky comment, and they were off. Mick took another drink of his beer, perfectly content to listen to the siblings bicker as long as they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
